To define the temporal relationship between human growth hormone (hGH) administration and alternations in serum insulin-like growth factor (IGF) carrier protein levels to determine if IGF levels are useful in predicting growth response to prolonged hGH therapy and determine role of IGF levels are useful in predicting growth response to prolonged hGH therapy and determine role of IGF carrier protein in IGF action.